Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/09
30. September 2015 *Großer Umbau: Zoo: Elefanten, Gorillas und Nashörner kriegen neues Zuhause - 30.09.2015. *Hasta luego, Tierpark! Familie Elefant macht ab in Süden - 30.09.2015. *Aus für Zirkustiere in den Niederlanden : Rettet Buba! - 30.09.2015. *Kaavan de olifant: een leven in ketens - 30.09.2015. *Love Elephants? Here’s Why You Should Always Avoid These 3 Popular Tourist Attractions - 30.09.2015. *The Forgotten Elephants of the Leuser Ecosystem - 30.09.2015. *Beehive fence protects crops from African elephants - 30.09.2015. *Young male elephant is coming to the Kansas City Zoo - 30.09.2015. 29. September 2015 *Inwoners Heerlen maken zich sterk voor olifant Buba - 29.09.2015. 28. September 2015 *Adieu, Dickhäuter! Vier Tierpark-Elefanten werden bald Spanier - 28.09.2015. *Miracle of the 'big tusker' elephant: Felled by a single poacher's poisoned arrow, gentle giant back up on his feet after Kenyan medics raced against the clock to save his life - 28.09.2015. *Rare Big Tusk Elephant Saved By Incredible Vet Team After Being Shot With a Poacher’s Poisoned Arrow - 28.09.2015. *Historic US-China Ban to End Ivory Trade Ensures Elephant Survival - 28.09.2015. 27. September 2015 *Zoo keepers, firefighters and visitors celebrate Elephant Appreciation Day - 27.09.2015. *'Cruel' elephant rides gaining popularity in southern Africa likely to drive poaching, report warns - 27.09.2015. *Trunk Therapy: How Elephants Are Helping Thailand's Autistic Kids - 27.09.2015. *Born to be wild: What does an elephant's life in captivity look like? - 27.09.2015. *Phoenix Zoo celebrates Elephant Appreciation Day Sunday - 27.09.2015. *Woburn Safari Park celebrates elephant calf Tarli's first birthday - 27.09.2015. *Elephant poaching: one more arrested - 27.09.2015. 25. September 2015 *Ahorisha: Zoo gibt totem Elefanten-Kalb einen Namen - 25.09.2015. *Exclusive: Young Elephants in China Show Signs of Abuse - 25.09.2015. *UPDATE: 6 elephants headed to Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo - 25.09.2015. *That's some feat! Staff at charity in Thailand fit prosthetic mould to elephant injured by a landmine after £65,000 donation from patron Miranda Kerr helps fund new limbs - 25.09.2015. *China and the US take a great leap towards elephant conservation - 25.09.2015. *Denver Zoo ditches plans to convert elephant dung for electricity - 25.09.2015. *Elephant owners warned of strict action - 25.09.2015. *Elephant kills villager in Bankura - 25.09.2015. 24. September 2015 *Drama im Bergzoo Halle: Todeskampf des Elefanten-Babys dauerte 30 Minuten - 24.09.2015. *Hobbyforscher findet Kiefer eines Ur-Elefanten - 24.09.2015. *After Hauling Logs In the Jungle For 20 Years, Crippled Elephant Finally Tastes Freedom and Love - 24.09.2015. *Zoo nears completion of elephants' new home - 24.09.2015. 23. September 2015 *Activist: Elephant Rides Gaining Popularity in Africa - 23.09.2015. 22. September 2015 *Elefantenbaby gestorben: Der Zoo Halle trauert um das Elefantenjunge von Bibi - 22.09.2015. *Abused Elephant Weeps As She Begins Her New Life Freed From Chains - 22.09.2015. *Yongki, endangered Sumatran elephant and loyal ‘park ranger,’ killed by poachers - 22.09.2015. *Celebrate Natl. Elephant Day with Dumbo, Horton and 5 other famous elephants worth raising your trunk for - 22.09.2015. 21. September 2015 *Indonesien trauert: Zahmer Elefant Yongki von Elfenbein-Wilderern getötet - 21.09.2015. *Researcher Unearths 1.1 Million-Year-Old Prehistoric Female Elephant Skull In Pakistan - 21.09.2015. *Walk with Elephants: Explore African Sanctuary on Google Street View - 21.09.2015. *Yongki, a beloved endangered elephant, has been killed by ivory poachers - 21.09.2015. 20. September 2015 *Elephants injured by poachers' poison arrows reach out to humans for help - 20.09.2015. 18. September 2015 *Verletzte Elefanten bitten Menschen um Hilfe - 18.09.2015. *Meloenen-festijn in Blijdorp voor jarige olifant Irma (45) - 18.09.2015. *Prince William: Elephants and rhinos will be extinct in the wild within a few decades - 18.09.2015. 17. September 2015 *Umweltlinie im Kölner Zoo: Elefanten kriegen was auf's Dach - 17.09.2015. *Heart-warming moment a baby elephant is finally rescued from a well after desperately trying to dig itself free with its trunk - 17.09.2015. 16. September 2015 *Stosszähne von tausenden Elefanten - 16.09.2015. *Olifant in circus nu op digitaal scherm te zien - 16.09.2015. *Why you should take elephant riding off your bucket list - 16.09.2015. 15. September 2015 *Elefanten! Giraffen! Löwen! - Street View macht auf Tier-Doku - 15.09.2015. 14. September 2015 *Elefantenbaby "Anjuli" bei Hagenbeck getauft - 14.09.2015. *Het doek valt voor olifanten van Renz - 14.09.2015. *Terrifying moment motorcyclist is forced to abandon his bike and run for his life after an elephant emerges from forest and charges - 14.09.2015. 13. September 2015 *Wind turbine project proposal in elephant habitat rejected - 13.09.2015. *Of elephants and the environment - 13.09.2015. 12. September 2015 *Die Elefantenversteherin - 12.09.2015. *Concern mounts over roaming elephant on Mattala – Hambantota road - 12.09.2015. *Kind Rescuers Save Wild Elephant From Poaching Attempt (VIDEO) - 12.09.2015. *Enumeration of captive elephants begins - 12.09.2015. 11. September 2015 *Ganz galant hoch oben auf dem Elefant - 11.09.2015. *Olifant Buba nu al met pensioen bij Circus Freiwald - 11.09.2015. *Ancient Elephant Skeleton Found in Arcadia, Greece - 11.09.2015. *Elephant turns restive at Anayara - 11.09.2015. *Tusks of temple elephant to be pruned - 11.09.2015. 10. September 2015 *Gabun: Rache eines Elefanten - 10.09.2015. *Dramatic moment a poacher's 10ft spear that was rammed inside an elephant is pulled from the wounded animal by a vet - 10.09.2015. *Safari guides risked their lives to save a young elephant that was trapped in the mud for days - 10.09.2015. *Elephants and people live side-by-side in this small Thai village - 10.09.2015. 9. September 2015 *Aggro-Dumbo! Elefant verletzt deutsche Touristen - 09.09.2015. *Stomped: Chained elephant to break free - 09.09.2015. *Pictured: The desperate moments safari guides risked their lives to save young elephant stuck in the mud for four days… but after freeing him they were forced to put him down - 09.09.2015. 7. September 2015 *Indian elephant tramples Chinese man to death: police - 07.2015. *Stunning aerial shots show the majesty of herds of elephants, zebras, giraffes and hippos in the Kenyan wilds… but also reveal the harsh reality of poaching - 07.09.2015. 6. September 2015 *Baby Elephant Paralysed After Being Hit by Train - 06.09.2015. *Fleeing from flood-affected Kaziranga, elephant dies of electrocution - 06.09.2015. 5. September 2015 *Nice to meet you! Actress Freida Pinto makes friends with one-month-old elephant as she explores India's natural wonders - 05.09.2015. *Another Elephant Carcass Found - 05.09.2015. *Dasara jumbos will be pampered this yr too - 05.09.2015. 4. September 2015 *Baby-olifant Diergaarde Blijdorp heet Sunay - 04.08.2015. *Moment grumpy elephant charges after being woken up from afternoon nap - 04.09.2015. *'Tyke Elephant Outlaw': Film Review - 04.09.2015. *Copenhagen Zoo mourns death of baby elephant - 04.09.2015. *The last elephant: Kaavan’s sad existence draws global outcry - 04.09.2015. 3. September 2015 *Proof that elephants never forget: Heart-warming moment calf and mother cuddle each other with their trunks after three years apart - 03.09.2015. *Conservation of Asiatic Elephant Will Trickle Down to Tigers: Wildlife Photographer - 03.09.2015. *Anti-poaching team fights to save newborn baby elephant in Mozambique - 03.09.2015. *Baby elephant born in conservation forest - 03.09.2015. 2. September 2015 *Zoo Augsburg: Viele wollen den Elefanten helfen - 02.09.2015. *This Baby Elephant Is Fighting For His Life This Very Moment - 02.09.2015. *California takes step toward banning elephant ivory, rhino horn trades - 02.09.2015. *2 Elephants Killed in National Park Sparks Fear of More Poaching - 02.09.2015. *Gang of poachers nabbed, elephant tusks retrieved - 02.09.2015. 1. September 2015 *Elephant Killings in Chad’s Signature Park Cause Alarm - 01.09.2015.